Lily, you're adorable
by LunaNotLoony
Summary: "Daddy, who are my grand-daddy and grand-mummy?" said Lily, skipping inside. You know who your grand-parents, are, Lily," said Harry wearily. "Arthur and Molly." As Ron and Hermione bicker, Lily asks confusing questions, Harry thinks about... everything. Lily's adorable, but she can make Harry's remember. Sequel to 'daddy, what's your bestest memory' but can be read separately.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N: This is the sequel to 'daddy, what's the bestest day of your life', but can be read separately. I recommend reading it first, but it can be read afterwards too. Enjoy!**

"Daddy, who are my other grand-daddy and grand-mummy?"

"Daddy, who are my grand-daddy and grand-mummy?" said Lily, skipping inside and sitting down, legs crossed on the rug by the fire.

"You know who your grand-parents, are, Lily," said Harry wearily. "Arthur and Molly."

"Oh hello, Lily, darling?" Hermione interrupted quickly. "How's the ballet lessons going?"

"Brilliantly!" Lily trilled, leaping to her feet and spinning round so fast her tutu whirled up to show her knickers. "Do you like it, Hermie?"

"Oh, it's lovely," Hermione said. "Er- and Lily?"

"Yes, Hermie?" asked Lily, sitting back down.

"Well, you know-." Hermione blushed slightly. "I'd really appreciate it if you didn't call me Hermie, you see."

There was a great shout of laughter from Ron and Harry.

"Don't listen, Lily-pop!" Ron interrupted. "Hermione- shut up- it took me hours to teach her to say 'Hermie'!"

"Really, Ron," Hermione snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, Daddy, who are my other grand-daddy and grand-mummy?"

"Adorable," Ron said, stretching out,and putting his feet down on the table. "How do you keep her so cute, Harry?"

"Magic," Harry said, with a grin. "No, seriously, though, we aren't so lucky. Look at James."

"James?" Ron asked. "What prank did he pull latest then?"

"He didn't," Harry said. "He's- he's completely mad at me and Ginny because he found out about- you know-."

They nodded, suddenly serious.

"He is almost a teenager now, Harry," Hermione said comfortingly. "Hormones make all teenagers like that for a bit."

"Really? I didn't know," Harry said sarcastically. "Well, we've got a few years before Lily turns into James..."

"I'm not going to turn into James!" Lily interrupted, looking stricken. "I'm a girl! And James is a boy!"

"Oh, you are," Ron teased.

"All girls turn into boys, just like James, when they're 12 or so," Harry added.

"Don't worry, Lil, it isn't painful," Ron said.

"You just forget all your girl memories," Harry smirked.

"But- but that can't be true!" Lily said.

"Why, can't it, Lil?" Harry asked, casting a glance at Hermione who looked torn between amusement and disapproval.

"Because- because- then they wouldn't be any girls at all!" Lily announced, looking pleased with herself.

"Ah..." Ron said. "But Lil, when boys are thirteen, they turn into girls."

"But... oh!" Lily said. "Hermie- this isn't true, is it?"

"Um... sort of," Hermione dismissed.

"But will I have to have short hair?" Lily said, eyes wide.

"Some boys have long hair," Hermione reminded her. "Anyway, Lily, do you want to show us your new ballet costume?"

"What?" Ron hissed. "Hermione, are you mad?"

"No," Hermione whispered. "Why?"

"I told you not to mention ballet in front of Lily unless you want to be bored to death," Harry said sternly. "She's like Percy... only ballet-obsessed."

"Well, I just wanted to change the subject!" Hermione said defensively, as Lily ran from the room.

"Can you imagine Percy in pink tights?" Ron said slowly.

"That conjures up some... disturbing images," Harry said, sniggering.

"Ron!" Hermione said, looking appalled. "Don't be so... Percy is your brother!"

"I think he'd look adorable," Harry said. "Really cute."

"Harry, if you're gay, you can tell us," Ron said, then collapsed laughing.

"Now," Hermione said, looking furious. "Whenever I see a little kid and think they're adorable, I'll think of Percy in tights!"

Harry and Ron sniggered even harder.

"And I'll never be able to look Percy in the eye again!"

"I think Percy would be very good at ballet," Lily said, appearing in the doorway. "Do you think he'd let me teach him?"

"No, Lily," said Hermione firmly.

"Yeah, he'd like that, Lily-Pop," Ron said, equally firmly.

"Seriously!" Hermione said, glowering at Ron. "Although I disagree with Percy on many issues-."

"House elves," Harry said.

"-This is stupid!"

"Thank you, Hermione," Ron said. "Ask Percy about ballet soon, won't you, Lil? Even 'Mione agrees that arguing over it's stupid- he'll obviously enjoy ballet!"

"Thanks, Hermie," Lily said happily. "I can teach Percy... I like Percy."

"Really, Ron!" Hermione stuttered. "Lily, that wasn't what I said at all!"

"Oh," Lily said. "I'll teach him how to whirl and jump and do that thing when you put your arms over your head and I'll teach him-."

"Hermione," Harry whispered, looking at her reproachfully. "You started her on this rant, you know."

"-And to spin on the bar, and to whirl on the bar, and to... yeah, I like Percy."

"We all do, Lily," Hermione said, with a slightly forced smile. Harry and Ron exchanged glances.

"Percy's nice, isn't he?" Lily said. "Isn't he, Daddy?"

"Oh, very," Harry muttered.

"He's doesn't talk about adult funny things," Lily said proudly. "You talk about adult funny things."

"Sorry, Lil," Harry grinned.

"And he's serious, and kind, and loyal and you aren't!" Lily said playfully.

"Yeah, he was really loyal, back when we really needed him," Ron said sarcastically, and froze at Lily's confused and angry expression.

"You're being sarcastic," she said accusingly.

"No, he's not," Hermione and Harry said together.

"He was," Lily pressed, eyes darkening. "It isn't nice to be sarcastic about people, you know."

Harry looked down at his lap and fiddled with his fingers, while Ron stuttered. It always made him uncomfortable, when Lily told them off.

"Percy would always help our family and not be jokey and nasty," Lily said, fixing them with an earnest glower.

"Yeah, and Ron's right, when we needed him, he went off and betrayed us!" Harry snapped, and Hermione sighed.

"What does betrayed mean?" Lily said.

"Nothing," Harry said quickly. Hermione sighed again. 'Really helpful, isn't she?' Harry thought.

"Nothing means nothing," Lily said suspiciously. "Not be-trayed."

"Lily- forget it," Harry said. Lily didn't look satified.

"I'll look it up in the dictionary," she threatened. "Hermione, what does it mean?"

"You called me Hermione!" Hermione said in surprise. "Not Hermie!"

"I know I did," Lily said. "Tell me."

"It means he- he let us down," Hermione whispered, her voice fading away into nothing.

"When did he?" Lily asked.

"Well, he- er- stole all my chocolate frog cards," Harry said.

"And he gave me a bogey flavored bertie box bean," Ron chimed in.

"And he... transfigured my teddy into a spider when I when I was little," Hermione said, with half a glance at Ron.

"Oy!" Ron said.

"Yes," Hermione went on. "I've had a complete phobia of spiders every since, and whenever George pranked me he always used spiders... you can tell Fred and James that."

"Hermione!" Ron said, blushing.

"What?" said Hermione innocently. "I'm not telling your secrets."

"But-."

"Oh, I forgot," Hermione said smoothly. "Lily... Ron doesn't like them too."

"You-!" Ron spluttered. "You better not- don't tell George, Lily-."

"Maybe," said Lily smiling.

Harry and Hermione snorted.

"Aren't you supposed to not bicker with your husband, now you're married?" Harry said.

"You're supposed to love your wife most of all," Ron said grumpily. "But-."

"I thought you were supposed to love your parents most," Lily said.

"Them too," Harry agreed, sighing.

"Who are your parents, Harry?" Lily asked.

"Not this again!" Harry groaned.

"Who are they?" Lily persisted.

"Well, I never really knew them," Harry muttered.

"Why not?"

Harry shrugged. "Actually, I do," he said, quite suddenly.

"Are you lying again?" Lily said.

"No," Harry went on. "I... invented the idea of my Mum and Dad. As an adorable-."

"Oh god," said Hermione.

"Little redhead, staring up at me with hazel eyes, and a little scruffy blue-eyed prankster..." Harry finished.

"But that's me and James?" Lily said confusedly.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione said, wiping her eyes and flinging her eyes around him. "Harry.. wow."

Harry smiled weakly, and pulled Ron and Lily into the hug too.

"Who are your mummy and daddy, really, Harry?" Lily asked.

Harry laughed softly.

"I told you, Lil... and Lily, you're adorable."

**A/N: Please review...**


End file.
